


Lost in the Woods

by makiyo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Language, M/M, More relationships to come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyo/pseuds/makiyo
Summary: Kihyun used to be your normal college student until he decided that it was enough and that the amount of pressure society put on his little body was too much. He's not that little actually, his friends are tall, that's why he ends up looking like a kid everytime they hang out. You know that scrawny little brother you're forced to take with you on nights out because of your moms nagging, yea that's exactly how Kihyun looked most of the time.Kihyun comes from a wealthy family, he never had to face any financial problem which is terribly envied by most of his classmates. So when he suddenly stands from his chair in the middle of Business Negociation class and yells out that he's moving to the mountains, naturally they shrug it off and class goes on.





	Lost in the Woods

Kihyun used to be your normal college student until he decided that it was enough and that the amount of pressure society put on his little body was too much. He's not that little actually, his friends are tall, that's why he ends up looking like a kid everytime they hang out. You know that scrawny little brother you're forced to take with you on nights out because of your moms nagging, yea that's exactly how Kihyun looked most of the time.

Back to him being crushed by society, you see Kihyun is usually quite the hard-working type, if he sets his mind on a goal he's going to do whatever is in his power to ace it. That's mainly because in contrary to most human beings his body is made of 70 % pride instead of water, which brings us to the fact that he's indeed a very insufferable and annoying little human. If he's not bullying you about how poor your performance was, he's complaining about every little detail out of place in his oh so organized life. 

Kihyun comes from a wealthy family, he never had to face any financial problem which is terribly envied by most of his classmates. So when he suddenly stands from his chair in the middle of Business Negociation class and yells out that he's moving to the mountains, naturally they all shrug it off and class goes on. Kihyun hurt from the lack of reaction, scoffs as he mutters "eat shit" under his breath, takes his bag and calmly exits his class and college life. 

How did it all start you may ask, why someone like Kihyun who didn't have any problem with his classmates ( that's untrue ) and lived a pretty decent life in a cozy apartment, with who he thought was his best friend, moving to the mountains ? Well it may be because that little bitch of a best friend welcomed him home with two completely naked girls on his new Boca Do Lobo Imperfecticio sofa which was a present from his parents but also a piece that was exclusively made for him. Or it may also be the fact that a transfer student, Chittasomething was stealing not only all the attention from him but also the title of the wealthiest twink of college ? His reputation was not only deeply bruised, his presence and his popularity decreased. He was the Britney Spears of his college and he intended to comeback not only as Beyoncé but Mariah Carey's gay little brother. 

Needing a deeply deserved break and fresh air before he actually attempts to shave his head Kihyun contacts his parents, he summons his most pitiful and heartwrenching voice and tells them how hard life is at the moment and how much he's going through, of course not mentionning any detail.   
Kihyun is what we call a momma's boy so within 2 minutes of his overdramadic tantrum, his parents book him a cabin on the outskirts of Seoul, they couldn't resist their precious little boy, he was always so good to them after all. Kihyun ends the call with the most michievious grin on his face and singsongs his way to his room.  
He's picking up some clothes before his phone starts vibrating uncontrollably, Kihyun ignores it at first but the buzzing dosn't stop any time soon so he finally picks up his phone and sighs deeply when he realises that it's none other than Minhuk, his bestfriend, the one who fucked two strangers on his Boca Do Lobo Imperfecticio sofa. 

"What do you want ?"

"IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOU'RE ONLY FR-"

Kihyun hangs up before the latter finishes his sentence and continues packing up, not in the mood to hear the loud mess that is his "only friend" which is also untrue by the way. Minhyuk however is definitly in the mood to bother the living shit out of Kihyun so he keeps on calling him until he replies for the second time.

"What ?" He snapped, not intending to, his body naturally reacting violently whenever the older was near him or in this case calling him.

"KIHYUN WHAT THE FUCK?? IS WHAT HYUNGWON SAYS TRUE ???? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MOVING TO THE MOUNTAIN YOU DUMBASS" Minhyuk yells and Kihyun wonders for a second why he even has to use a phone, he could litterally hear his voice from the middle of the Pacific Ocean. 

"Yea I'm quitting school, the doctors have diagnosed a very deep damage in my ear and advised me to not listen to a certain Lee Minhyuk for safety reasons, I'm hanging up"

"WAIT SHUT UP ?? ARE YOU JOKING ?" there's a pause, Kihyun is too exasperated to answer, all he wants to do is pack his bellongings and go. "KIHYUN ??? KIHYUN ANSWER ME"

"okay oh my god, alright stop yelling, I'm packing right now I'll be gone in an hour." he says flatly as he puts his phone on speaker mode and picks up two coats from his wardrobe, or he should maybe pack three you never know what goes on in the mountains.

"wait..Kihyun no I'm gonna cry" Kihyun halts in his movement and oh lord no Minhyuk is guilt tripping him again and he can't deal with that right now. "Kihyun you can't go..don't leave me" the voice on the phone begged.

"Minhyuk stop making it sound like I'm dying, I'm just taking a break it won't last more than a month," he hesitates for a little while," well maybe two." His best friend immediately reacts at that.

"TWO MONTHS ARE YOU CRAZY ??? WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL ? KIHYUN WHATS WRONGS WHERE'S MY BESTFRIEND"

"stop being so dramatic shithead" Kihyun says with the most neutral tone he can pull off, hiding the grin in his voice, Minhyuk was really something else.

"I AM DRAMATIC ??? you're the one who's pulling a Bear Grylls and leaving college because you've been pushed off the twink throne, Kihyun?!" Kihyun hears another voice on the line and it sounds way too familar but he can't seem to recognise it. 

"He's right munchkin, bring your ass here you aren't going anywhere" and oh yea he totally recognises the voice now and if it wasn't clear enough the very affectionnate nickname confirmed that it was indeed Hyungwon. 

Kihyun likes to believe that he's the Regina George of the trio, that would make Minhyuk as Gretchen and Hyungwon as that blond dumb girl nobody cared enough for to learn her name, plenty outside, nothing inside. The two of course were too proud to accept and that's how they all ended up claiming the title of Regina, now back to the point Hyungwon and Minhyuk were causing a scene and Kihyun didn't have time for that. He wanted to start a healthy, relaxing, no-stress lifestyle and these two definitly didn't add up. 

"Okay listen Kihyun," hyuk takes back the phone from Hyungwon's hand, "your bitch ass isn't going anywhere without me" and he clearly hears Hyungwon yelling "US" in the back.

"Oh really ? Watch me." 

Kihyun hangs up, he picks up some stuff from the bathroom, kisses his beloved sofa a goodbye and basically runs out the appartment before realising that he had left the lugages in front of the door. After two round trips and his luggages securely placed in the truck of his car, he finally takes out.   
When he stops at a starbuck to get his usual Iced Green Tea Latte with almond milk, Kihyun looks at his phone, he's received a bunch of messages, mostly one night stands trying to get back in touch and a message from Minhyuk saying "u fucking ho". Okay pause, some of you might think that the boy is being heartless, how can he leave his friends in the middle of college to take a vacation am I right ? The thing is that we're talking about Hyungwon and Minhyuk right now, these two would actually come search for him even in the depths of hell. Their stalking skills are quite amazing which is also pretty creepy to Kihyun that is why he messages his parents and tells them to not give his location away to any of his friends for at least two weeks. After getting himself his favorite drink, Kihyun is more energized than ever and continues his road trip while singing out loud to his favorite song and what he refers to as the hoe anthem of the century [Deepthroat by Cupcake]. 

He's about to leave the city when he realises that there's probably not any food up there and no matter how much he actually admires Bear Grylls he wasn't about to drink his piss and eat cockroaches, so he stops at the closest grocery store and buys everything he lays his eyes on. Listen as the king twink of his college he had to maintain a certain image, and a certain body, people refered to him as the flexible skinny legend. And you already know what the flexibility was for, he didn't get to eat junk food and lounge in the couch while watching Netflix like everybody else. No he was too busy being the perfect little boy everybody envied, his classmates suspected that he was anorexic at some point with how little he ate. After putting in his cart every edible item, he moved to the plants section and picked out a bunch of seeds, he can't completely give up his diet alright and gardening looks fun. He makes a quick stop at the hygienic products section and finally goes up to the cashier whose eyes widen like a comic book caracter when she sees all the stuff on Kihyun's cart. She started scanning the products and when she neared the end she asked Kihyun in an incredulous voice.

"Are you preparing for the end of the world ? Are you part of that show ? What is it called again.."

"Doomsday Preppers" Kihyun ends her sentence and her eyes widen a little more and Kihyun is actually worried that they might fall off their sockets. 

"Oh my god ! You're participating right ? That's so cool ! I hope they" blablabla and she nevers stops talking from then on and Kihyun doesn't want to stop her because he's supposed to be positive and chill from now on, but fuck she really is annoying, it's like dealing with a second Minhyuk , nobody wants that. He pays and quickly exits the store without saying goodbye, fuck that positive lifestyle shit. 

After 2 more hours in the car, singing everysingle song in his 2000's hits playlist Kihyun finally arrives in front of his cabin and let's out the biggest sigh.   
"Oh for Hyungwon's sake, if I had stayed 1 more minute in this car my ass would've permanently merged with the seat" he says as he basically throws himself out. 

In front of him is one of the cutest little house he had ever seen, it's perfect for his little break and Kihyun is suddenly feeling very grateful for having the privilege to rest here. He is so looking forward to posting tons of pictures of this little treasure on every social media, his classmates will be fuming. He smiles to himself, thinking about their misery, it's going to be amazing. 

He takes his keys from the compartment at his right and walks to the door before hearing a sound coming from the bush. He slowly turns back and looks directly at where the noise came from, nothing. He shrugs it off, unlocks the door to the cabin and goes back to his car to take his luggages. When he has one of his luggages in hand, another noise comes from the bushes, he drops the luggage and screams so loud that he's sure even his teacher from Business Negociation class heard him. Quite impressed with his vocals and still completely terrified, Kihyun runs as fast as he can to his house.

"I'm no white girl, there's no fucking way I'm investigating that shit" he lets out breathless, the noises stop as soon as he looks back at the spot where it came from. "But I need my luggages" he whines before taking his phone out from his pocket and calling the first person he thinks of.

"Minhyuk I think there's a beast in the forest" there's silence on the other end of the call. It stretches out a few more minutes as Kihyun's anxiety is reaching new levels. 

"MINHYUK oh my god, I think it's going to eat me? Am I gonna die Minhyuk? Is this how Yoo Kihyun, heir of YooChicken company is going to die?" he hears a tired sigh and it eases him a bit just to know that he's at least listening "I can't believe the last person I'm gonna talk to is the one who ruined my couch"

"OH MY FUCKING GOOD HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BRING THAT UP??? IT'S BEEN 3 FUCKING MONTHS KIHYUN" the other finally snaps, the younger chuckles a bit, knowing he would react like that.

"Did you hear me?? I said I was going to die! Aren't you gonna help me? What kind of friends are you jesus fu-" he's interrupted one more time by the noises coming from the forest and he's actually going to lose it this time "HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET? I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN SHOWNU'S DICK"

"You're going to die and that's the only thing you're thinking about?" Minhyuk sighs so hard this time he feels his soul almost leave his body. 

"Did you just say I was gonna die? wow" Kihyun continues arguing as he is completely unaware of what goes on in the front porch. "You're the worst friend ever, if this fucking monster outside my house doesn't kill me I'm the one who's commiting the murder". The noises have now totally stopped and he can't hear anything from Minhyuk either. 

_This is the point where there's supposed to be a jump scare right_ , Kihyun thinks to himself as he narrows his eyes and looks out from the little window next to the main door. Again, there's nothing, nothing beside his lugages waiting beside his car. He may not be a little white bitch but he's also not stupid and he knows that if he wants to survive for those 2 whole months he'll have to go out at some point. So he gathers all his courage and strength and runs once more but out of the house this time, he does that a few more times untill he has everything that he needs and finally locks his car and shuts off the door. His heart has never beat this fast even in front of shownu, he clutches it as he feels his knees go weak. 

"Maybe it was just a rabbit" he says as he tries to reassure himself before finally moving from his place in front of the door. He decides to explore the house to distract himself. The inside is just as perfect as the outside, the furniture matched by colour and the white walls created some sort of minimalistic and aesthetically pleasing accordance whereas the chimney and the wood floor delivered a warm feeling. It was contradictory but it added up so well together and Kihyun was absolutely in love with this place already. He quickly visited his room, left his luggages here, continued his tour with the kitchen which was also furnished and cleaner than an ikea shooting location. He went back to the living room after pouring himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch. Which was placed next to the windows that covered the whole wall, on the other side was an empty pool and an amazing view of the forest. Kihyun felt peaceful and couldn't wait till tomorow to fill up the pool and maybe take a walk in the forest.  
It was getting too late right now and after his little experience on the front porch he wasn't ready to come out again for today, he turned on the tv, a replay of America's Next Top Model was on, his inner model didn't dare switching to another channel and that's how he ended up sleeping his first night on the couch, with Tyra Banks as background music.

Outside was two pairs of glowing eyes watching him sleep, unmoving, they stayed here until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> if u're still here, I'd firstly like to congratulate you how tf did u read this mess and secondly y'all aren't ready ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN WHOPWOOP


End file.
